fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pentmo
Fates Scripts Do you mind revising some scripts of fates? There are some who are... incomplete, with revisions and polishing faltering even the most complete ones.-- 02:36, April 20, 2016 (UTC) : Of course! It's definitely on my to-do list when I have more free time in a few weeks. Pentmo (talk) 02:55, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. Allow me to suggest some to start with: lost in the ice, unspeakable world, traitor's brand. FYI, they likely have some missing phrases in-between.-- 03:48, April 21, 2016 (UTC) : No problem. I will work on those whenever I can; thanks for the heads up! Pentmo (talk) 03:58, April 21, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome.-- 04:14, April 21, 2016 (UTC) I saw that you edited the camilla script. I couldn't warn you that it was very incomplete. Like, really, really incomplete.-- 21:54, April 22, 2016 (UTC) : I replayed the chapter and transcribed it from start to finish, so it is complete now! Pentmo (talk) 03:11, April 23, 2016 (UTC) I know. Just wanted to say it. Anyway, you should check embrace the dark. It's only missing some sentences, aside from polishing. : Thanks, I'll have a look! Pentmo (talk) 08:02, April 24, 2016 (UTC) : I looked the page, and you're doing well, but i don't think adding the before the decision dialogue was necessary. There's already a script page for that one.-- 18:55, April 24, 2016 (UTC) ::: Oops, my bad. Which page is that on? Pentmo (talk) 03:14, April 25, 2016 (UTC) : the path is yours. If there's trouble in opening it, look up the category section.-- 06:11, April 25, 2016 (UTC) hey, could you check out conquest chapter 7? thx!-- 23:45, May 5, 2016 (UTC) : Sure thing! I'll add it to my list. Pentmo (talk) 01:35, May 6, 2016 (UTC) : scratch that. Someone already beat you to it. Focus on the revelation ones instead.-- 18:59, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::: Thanks for letting me know! My priority right now is the DLC scripts, but the Revelation scripts are right under that! Pentmo (talk) 21:09, May 12, 2016 (UTC) : Then mayhaps you would kindly finish before awakening? It's a wonder no one has completed it yet...-- 03:10, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::: Wow, I totally assumed someone did that one already. I'll do it next! Pentmo (talk) 03:15, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :::as annoying as it may be, you forgot the after battle section, plus, could you in the missing parts of beach brawl?-- 20:22, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::Oops, I put that off for later and then forgot about it; thanks for reminding me. I'll take a look at Beach Brawl, too. Pentmo (talk) 05:43, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :it seems conquest has been pretty much done, so you can scratch that off your list? Also, look below please.-- 18:41, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure, but aren't there pre battle quote for chrom and frederick in before a? Could you verify it plz?-- 18:40, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Sure, I'll take a look! Pentmo (talk) 20:41, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :::No Chrom and Frederick conversation, I believe, unless it has weird conditions that I didn't activate. However, I did add in everyone's pre-battle quotes . Pentmo (talk) 20:55, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Since you're making the dlcs, could you help with the death quotes. Appreciated. And look up, please. Ps: i saw your ranking. Why fates is better than awakening?-- 17:03, June 2, 2016 (UTC) : Yep! I thought Awakening was fun, but I just like the characters in Fates better for some reason. Pentmo (talk) 20:41, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :If you to add the conversations, here's a list of all of them: http://serenesforest.net/wiki/index.php/Fates_Support_Conversations there may a typo or two, but I think you can correct them.-- 03:41, June 10, 2016 (UTC) : think there's anything you might polish?-- 04:59, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Uploading tips Hi, here're some small tips for uploading if you aren't aware: *There's a tool called and you know what it does ^^ *Before you uploaded the files, you can type Category:ABCD in the Summary box to categorize them rightaway. Don't hesitate to ask if you have any question =] -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 14:39, May 14, 2016 (UTC) : Thank you, Khang! I didn't know about the catergory thing; that's so much easier. Pentmo (talk) 17:20, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Help Description help I know you're busy with the other stuff, but since it should be fast, could you fill in the help descriptions for characters like garon,mikoto,arete,etc? thx. Ps:See what i did there? : Oops, I just saw this. I'll have a look! Pentmo (talk) 18:43, May 25, 2016 (UTC) : Thx. Think you could make for the dlcs as well? because there are the hidden truths ones for odin and laslow and not for selena. not to mention the children as well. :is anyone there?-- 21:12, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Sure, I'll start on them, thanks for letting me know. Pentmo (talk) 05:33, May 27, 2016 (UTC)